were you joking or so you love me?
by darkangelloveskouga
Summary: my 1st story, please read. Have you ever been told that someone loved you but then they went behind you're back and cheated on you? Well Kagome has and this tells how she delt with it and what happeded when her best friend, Inuyasha became her boyfriend a
1. Default Chapter

**this is my first attempt at writing a story, please tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

'Beep, beep, beep' Kagome woke up to her alarm clock going off at 6 o'clock to get ready for school. So she shut off her alarm and got out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. When got to the bathroom someone was already in there taking a shower so she decided to go find what she was going to wear, so she went back to her room and stared digging through her clothes. She wants to find something comfortable for walking because her science class was going on a walk to look at the environment and the wild life. When she finally picked out what she was goin to wear she went back to see if whoever was in the bathroom was out yet. When she got to the door she saw that it was still closed so she knocked. When there was no answer she started to get worried so she tried the door to see if it was unlocked and sure enough it was and it opened right up to a site that Kagome wished she would never see, her older brother Jordan was laying on the floor.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, "Mom come here fast its Jordan I think...I think he's dead." and her mom came running as fast as she could up the stares and into the bathroom. When she saw him on the floor she knelt down and felt for a pulse and when she found none she fell to the floor crying.

"Kagome go call 911 right now and go get dressed we're goin to you're fathers to tell him the news and don't worry about school I'll call and let them know." Her mom said standing up still crying.

"I know this may sound stupid but I want to go to school. We have this walk my science class is going on and Inuyasha said he had something important to tell me so can I please go?" Kagome asked, still in shock and not really understaning that her brother was dead and helped her mom get up. All her mom did was node her head and Kagome ran and called 911 and told them that she found her brother on the floor dead and then went and got ready for school.

"Are you ready to go Kagome? You don't want to be late do you?" Her mom asked trying to sound cheerfull but Kagome could tell that she was trying not to cry again.

"Yeah I'm ready lets go." Kagome answered heading for the car. Before she could get in someone stopped her.

"I thought we were going to walk to school together today to get ready for the walk we have to do for science." The person behind her said. Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha standing there.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Hang on and let me go tell my mom, k?" Kagome said hugging him and then ran inside to tell her mom.

"Hey mom I forgot to tell you but Inuyasha and I are going to walk to school, ok?" Kagome asked her mom.

"Yeah thats fine just as long as you promise to stay safe and come home because I don't feel like losing another child." She answered giving Kagome a hug and kiss before pushing her out the door saying they better hurry or they'll be late.On the way they heard the sirens of the ambulance and Kagome told Inuyasha about what happened and why she was still going to school.

"Kagome you shouldn't be coming today. You should be at home with your mom and visting your dad." Inu said hugging her real tight like he was never going to let go.

"Inu I'm fine. You don't see me crying right now do you? Don't worry about me. I'll race you the rest of the way to school." She said changing the subject and running off so Inuyasha dropped it and ran after her but didn't get to far before he was stopped by Miroku tripping him.

"You're going to wish you never did that when I'm done with you!" Inuyasha yelled and started chasing him and Kagome stopped to watch when someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Hi Sango, what's up?" Kagome said not fooled at all.

"Nothing really. Hey why weren't you on line yesterday after school? I waited for like 8 hours for you to get on." Sango said moving to stand beside her to watch Inuyasha and Miroku fighting.

"Oh I'm sorry but I had to go with my mom to go shopping and then she saw an old friend so they talked for ever and when we got back to the house I was really tired."

"Oh, ok. That's all I wanted to know, thanks. Hey guys I think we should start heading to school now." Sango said and they all started walking to school again.

When they got to school they went stright to science class because the walk was going to be all day long. When they got to class they sat at their sets which just so happened to be like this: on the right in the back was Inuyasha and in front of him was Miroku and next to Miroku on the left was Kagome and behind her was Sango. They still had a couple minutes before class started so Kagome told Sango and Miroku about her brother.

"OMG, Kagome how did he die and why are you here?" Sango asked giving her a hug.

"I don't know what happened and I'm here to learn. I'm fine so I didn't need to stay home today." Kagome said but deep down she knew she wasn't all right and that she should be back at her house with her family.

"Good morning class." Mr.Blunt said walking into the classroom making the room go silent. "I hope everyone is ready for a nice long walk because that's what you're going to get, now lets go." He said and everyone got up and got in a line to go on the walk and of course Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were at the end of it.

When they got outside everyone was allowed to go different ways just as long as they looked at the environment and the wild life so the gang went somewhere that no one else knew about, it's their secret hideout in the woods that are right next to the school.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha when they all sat down and got comfortable with Sango sitting on Mirokus lap and Kagome sitting next to Inuyasha with her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to talk to you about us and if you want to be more than just friends." He answered not sure of what she might say to him.

"I don't know because my brother just died so I'm not sure. I mean what if something happens and you have to leave me? I would be so hurt if that happened." Kagome answered looking down at the ground and frowning.

"It's okay Kagome I wont leave you and I wont hurt you, I don't want to." Inu said hoping she would change her mind. 'Wow deja vu' Kagome thought as a flashback came to her.

**Flashback**

"Kagome you have to go to school. It's not something you just get to pick if you go or not so go." Jordan said as he tried to convince his little 5 year old sister Kagome to go to school.

"I don't want to. You'll leave me again and I don't want you to go." Kagome replied starting to cry while hanging onto Jordan.

"It's okay Kagome I wont leave you and I wont hurt, I don't want to. I'm you're older brother I will always be here for you I promise, now go to school." He said giving her a big hug before she ran off to go to school.

**End Flashback**

"Kagome are you alright? You sort of zoned out there for a minute." Sango asked looking at Kagome with concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine I was just remembering something about Jordan that's all." Kagome answered looking down so no one would see the tears in her eyes.

"Well are you going to answer Inuyasha or not?" Miroku asked not really caring if she was okay or not and just wanting to know if his friends were going to start dating after about 12 years of being best friends.

"Oh yeah I'm going to answer. My answer is going to be, after a lot of thought, it's going to be yes, we can be more than just friends." Kagome said teasing Miroku a little and putting a smile on Inuyashas face.

"Thank you, Kagome, I wont make you upset." Inuyasha said with so much joy it would scare you if you didn't know him. After that they just sat there for a little while without making a sound and just enjoying each others company untill Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and sat her on his lap.

"Hey what did you do that for? You scared me a little." Kagome said startled.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frightin you, please do forgive me." Inuyasha replied a little sarcasticaly.

"I forgive you. I think we should start walking around and looking at the different things just in case Mr.Blunt wants us to tell him what we found. So lets go." Kagome said standing up a little to fast and got dizzy and almost fell but Inu cought her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sango asked standing up to make sure that Kagome was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy I guess." Kagome answered and walked out of their hideout to start looking for things and everyone else followed doing the same thing except for getting dizzy.

"Okay class it's time to go back in to get ready to go home. Tomorrow I want at least almost everyone to tell what they saw." Mr.Blunt said walking the students back inside to get ready to leave.

When they got in and got all their things ready to leave they all met back in the science room. After about two or three minutes the bell rang and everyone ran out of the class to go places with friends and family. Well almost everyone was happy to get out of school. Kagome was happy to be out of school but not happy about going home. So she didn't go home she walked to the park and swang. She swang for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes when she relized someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" She called out getting a little scared but it was just Inuyasha.

"It's just me don't worry." He answered and came and sat next to her on another swing. At first they didn't really say anything and just sat there swinging and enjoying each others company again. It was Inuyasha that broke the silence.

"Wont you're mom get worried that you're not home yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I guess it's just that I don't want to go home and see all of my family because if I do then that means he's really dead and I don't want him to be dead." Kagome said tears falling freely down her face. "He promised me that he would never leave me! Why did he have to go and die?"

"I'm sure he didn't plan on dieing, Kagome. It'll be okay I promise. I'll always be here for you so don't you worry." Inuyasha replied standing up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Come on you have to go home before your mom startes to think something happened to you."


	2. the email

**Chapter 2: the e-mail**

sorry i haven't up dated for a while but my internet hasn't been working. anyway thanks to everyone that reviewed.

i don't own any Inuyasha charaters. plz read and review.

When Kagome got home she noticed that her fathers, grandmothers, aunts and uncles cars were there and she broke down again and cried. She cried so much that Inuyasha had to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way to the house because she couldn't walk. When he got to the door he knocked and her father came and answered letting him come in when he saw Kagome in his arms shaking and crying.

"Oh thank god!" He exclamed "We thought that something happened to her when she didn't come home right away. Thank you for bringing her back."

"You're welcome just trying to help as much as I can. I'm sorry about what happened, if there's anything else I can do just tell me and I'll do whatever it is you need me to do." Inuyasha answered.

"No that's all right, I think we have everything under controll, but thanks anyway." Her mother said coming over. After Kagomes mother said that Inuyasha went over to the couch and set Kagome down telling her that if she needed anything just to call him and he'd come over as fast as he could and then kissed her forehead again and left.

After Inuyasha left Kagome felt wrose then she did when he was there. As her family was talking about what they were going to do about Jordans funaral she just sat there and cried. After about two hours everyone was getting ready to go home so she got up and gave everybody a hug and kiss and told them all to be safe. When evryone was gone she went up to her bedroom and got changed into her night shirt and pants and laid down on her bed. After a few minutes her mom walked in and sat on her bed with her.

"Kagome, I don't care how much you might be wanting to go to school tomorrow, you're not going. I thought something happened to you when you didn't come right home when school got out. Also, you need to spend some time with the family. We all missed you today and then when you did get back you didn't say anything the whole time they were here. If there's something the matter I think you should tell me and don't say it's just because Jordan's dead because that's not just what's bothering you so please tell me." She said.

"Well then what do you want me to say, mom? It's not like I can't be upset because my brother just died. What else do you think is wrong with me?" Kagome answered a little harshly.

"Okay fine you got me. Well did you do anything fun on your walk today? How was it and what did Inuyasha have to tell you?"

"He didn't really have to tell me anything. He just wanted to ask me something and no I didn't do anything fun on that stupid walk today."

"Kagome talk to me. It might help if you talk about it, you know."

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about Jordans death. It will help, probably not a lot but it will."

"I don't want to talk about it. If I talk about it, it makes it real and I don't want it to be real. I just want to go to bed."

"Okay, I understand. Goodnight, Kagome and sweet dreams." Her mom said giving her a kiss on the forehead and then walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. When she left Kagome didn't go to sleep, she got up and sat at her computer and signed on hoping that Sango or someone would be on and to her delite all three of them were on.

**In a chat room**

sexybeast505(miroku): hey kag

lover201(kagome): hey miroku, hey u guys

niceass34(inuyasha): hey kag

iluvsexyb505forlife(sango): hey kagome

niceass34: r u ok

lover201: yea i think im ok rite now thx

niceass34: welcome

sexybeast505: r u comin 2 skool 2morrow

lover201: no i have 2 stay home

sexybeast505: well that must suck a$$

iluvsexyb505forlife: no it shouldnt she should stay home

niceass34: yea i agree w/ sango

lover201: yea it does suck a little but i'll get over it

niceass34: i think its good that ur stayin home

sextbeast505: course u would ur in luv w/ her lol

niceass34: ha ha very funny

iluvsexyb505forlife: hey guys sry but my mom said i g2g bye love ya

niceass34: bye

sexybeast505: bye lover lol

lover201: bye sango love ya 2

iluvsexyb505 signed off at 9:30p.m.

niceass34: kag i think u should get some sleep rite now

sexybeast505: let her stay on 4 a while longer

lover201: what do u not want me 2 talk 2 u ): (A.N:thats a sad face please dont laugh at it)

niceass34: no i do want u 2 talk 2 me i just thought u should sleep 2 get stronger

lover201: ok i get what ur sayin

niceass34: thats good

sexybeast505: as much as i luv 2 watch u guys fight i want 2 talk bout somethin else plz

lover201: sure what bout

niceass34: yea sure whatever

sexybeast505: i donno

lover201: sry guys but i g2g bye

niceass34: me 2 bye

sexybeast505: fine bye

lover201 signed off at 9:39p.m

niceass34 signed off at 9:40p.m

sexybeast505 signed off at 9:40p.m

When Kagome signed off she felt a lot better than she did before. Before she got off the computer she checked her mail and found an e-mail from a person she didn't know but she read it anyway and what she read made her so scared she almost passed out. After she read it she called Inuyasha on her cell.

"Hello." He said answering his cell in a sleepy voice.

"Inuyasha, it's me, I just went to check my e-mail and found one from someone I don't know and I read it and I think you should know what it says and that's why I called you." Kagome said so fast that he almost didn't understand what she said.

"Okay so what does it say?"

"It says: 'I know what happened to your brother. I will not tell you who I am just yet but if you want to know what happened then tomorrow at noon you will go to the park you were at earlier. Do not bring a friend or you will die. I am not the only one who wants to met you my friends do to. You better come or else we'll come to you and you don't want that. Untill then sweet dreams and goodnight.' What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go to the police so they can track this guy down and find out what he knows about Jordans death. I don't think you should go meet him and his friends though, but right now I think you should be sleeping." Inuyasha answered with a yawn at the end.

"I guess you're right. Sorry to bother you, good night."

"Oh no, it's not a big deal you don't have to be sorry, I'm glad you called to tell me this. Well good night, Kagome." Inuyasha said and they hung up and went to bed with both of them wondering something, Kagome was wondering if she should go or not and Inuyasha was hoping that Kagome was going to do what he said.

i hope you liked it. sorry it's kinda short, maybe the next chapter will be longer, it depends because i have writers block really bad. :( plz review. thx.


End file.
